Welcome to Insanity's Lair!
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: Oh Noes! Arthur has beat up YET another student! Whats in it for him? Thats right folks! A group home for misunderstood boys! YAY At the nut house, Arthur, Feliciano, Ivan, and Matthew soon become the greatest of friends, but first they have go though the horrors of their past, blah blah, blah bleh. A awesome story with a twist of humor and angst! Pairings everywhere! ( AU )
1. Pr0l0gz Of Zome zort

_**Welcome to Insanity's Lair! **_

_**Chapter One: Crappy Introductions **_

_**T for Arthur, language, darker themes, occasional gore, and older humor**_

_**Disclaimer this is the only time I shall say this, don't own Hetalia.**_

**Ciao everyone! Here's my new story, people have been patiently waiting for. Yes, this is my remake of How To Save A Life but the two stories are VERY different. And yes, How To Save a Life was taken off FFN because I didn't think it met my standards of awesomeness. Forgive me, but Arthur's tale of death will never be revealed. This is also based off a movie. **

**Full Summary: Schizophrenic Punk, Arthur Kirkland once again picks a fight, landing himself not in detention but in a group home for misunderstood teenage boys. He arrives to find himself not surrounded by blood thirsty killers but by people with their own similar issues. Still skeptical, he decides to chin up and greet the people he came in with, Feliciano Vargas, Ivan Branski, and Um what's his name? Oh yeah, Matthew Williams. Not to mention, an American who stole the poor Brits heart by surprise….**

_Day_ _1_

A large fist slammed on the table, not by a man, but by a six foot, furious lady. Her chocolate brown eyes full with anger.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND! YOU BEAT UP, YET ANOTHER CLASSMATE, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!" The principle yelled at the student in front of her.

Bored green eyes stared up at her, complete with a piercing above his eye, and "casual" lip ring. He had four piercings on his left ear, and only three piercings and two ear rings on the other side. He had unmistakably colorful hair, with many shades of green, yellow, and white. He had a slightly small cap on, and a crossed eyed Pegasus with gray fur was on his hat. He wasn't set without his classic British hoodie, and skinny ripped up jeans, along with leather boots. Arthur had many bracelets clutching around wrists, along with heavy eye make up, and possible lipstick. But his eyebrows made him look pretty comical.

The punk Brit narrowed his eyes, and replied calmly "The bastard made fun of Flying Mint Bunny, I had no choice." The older female's face soften.

"Arthur… I think… I am going to call your Mother okay? I assure you, your not in trouble." Arthur rolled his eyes irritably and picked up his black and green back-pack. He headed out the door he stopped in his tracks.

"Try not to tell her I broke his arm." Arthur closed the door without a word said.

APH

"Seriously!? Bro, you are such a bad ass! Almost as awesome as me!" A albino clapped a hand on the Brits back, while walking home.

"No Gilbert, it's not that awesome" Arthur mumbled, but a smirk was painted plainly on his face.

"Don't sound so modest; don't want to sound like a prep now do you?" Arthur tugged angrily on the taller teenager's leather jacket. Gilbert kicked the shorter boy in the shins with his high tops, in return he received a punch in his chest.

"Hey, Arthur not so rough you're going to awake Gilbird!" Gilbert complained as he rubbed the area where his hot-tempered friend hit him.

"Stop rubbing Fluttershy's arse, wanker, my home is up here." The albino made a face of disgust and dropped his hand to his side, leaving his shirt with a colorful yellow Pegasus on it, alone. Arthur nodded a goodbye but was pulled back by a strong grip on his hand. He was roughly turned around by his Prussian friend. Gilbert looked at Arthur with pleading ruby eyes.

The Brit gritted his teeth and flicked the taller male's forehead, and stormed off. He trudged up to his house, and slammed the front door behind him.

Gilbert smiled cockily and headed for his house.

APH

Arthur closed the refrigerator, with a scone in his mouth he headed over to his computer in the living room. He sat on the comfortable office chair and put on his headset. He opens up a couple of websites. After about an hour of this or so, his Mother a relatively tall female, with long sugar blonde pigtails, and thick rimmed glasses impatiently tapped him on the shoulder.

Arthur seemed to growl, and turns his music louder. His Mom began called his name, loudly, while shaking him. But Arthur wouldn't budge, he had Gamer Fever.

His Mother groaned and pulled the plug behind his computer screen. Arthur screamed a string of swears at his Mom, who sighed angrily.

"_**ARUTHR, SHUT. UP. We **__**need**__** to talk, get your **__**arse**__** over to the table, **__**now." **_She yelled firmly, dragging her son by the ear to the table. He was met with laughter and teasing as soon as he stepped into the small dinner room. His no good brothers, Allistor, John, Max, Mark, and Peter were making laughing at him, mocking him. Arthur snapped back around but was tugged to the table by his terrifyingly angry Mom.

Arthur slapped her hand away and hesitantly plopped into his usual seat, far from his family.

The son's mother cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. The teenagers noticed her face expression twisted from angry to sad.

Her emerald eyes vibrated gloom, suddenly as she looked over to Arthur.

"Artie, we need to discuss your future…" His brothers snickered but were put off by a cold stare from their mom.

"I… I don't think... You're stable... To live with us or go to school anymore…" Arthurs face expression brightens.

"Are you bloody kidding me!?" He perked up happily. "I am going to live with Dad right? Or maybe... Gilbert!?" The teenager's Mom held a face of disappointment.

"No. I decided, _we _decided its best if you go to live with… People like you…" His family quieted.

"People like me? I don't understand what you're saying." Arthur's happiness quickly died down, and replaced his smiled with a frown.

"Artie… We thinks its best… If you go to live in.. A… Group home" Arthur's jaw hit the floor.

APH

Arthur snarled angrily at his older brothers were trying to drag him out of the house.

"Let go of me you bloody pricks!" He kicked, scratched, bit, and hit his brothers.

"Come on! We don't have. All. DAY!" With one last tug the two taller red heads, Allistor and John had got him in their super human strong grip.

The twins shared the weight of a suitcase each and the youngest and only blue eyed brother, Peter, clumsily carried a black and green laptop along with headphones down stairs, to the family's mini van.

"I am going to be late to work for this." Allistor grunted and literally chucked Arthur into the back of the van.

"Imagine my boss when she sees me arrive there late! If I get fired, I swear to the lord!" John exclaimed leaning against the trunk of the car, while Arthur pounded at the glass.

Soon enough the whole family was tightly squeezed into the car, and was bumping down the road. Luckily, Arthur stopped struggling and sat in a child's chair while playing a round of Pinball on his del laptop, due to the lack of Wi-Fi.

A fairly large and colorful building appeared up ahead. Arthur gagged and returned to his match.

APH

The poor family had to repeat the process of getting the furious punk out of the car, which resulted in some bruises, a black eye, and some crying from Peter.

Finally, Arthur was checked in, and a nice lady was trying to give him a tour, keyword trying. The next time he turned around to wave his Mother and brothers in orange and yellow lobby, they were gone.

The Brit's hearted dropped and he reluctantly followed the lady to his doom.

APH

"And this is where you will be stay so- A door slammed into the ladies face as Arthur claimed his room.

"What a freaking brat." She murmured and turned away.

Inside, were three other teenagers unpacking. Arthur analyzed the males in the room. One of which had reddish brown hair with a large stubborn curl sticking out. His eyes were a soothing honey-brown and a talking to the others in the room with a thick, cheery Italian accent. A shy, gothic Canadian nodded his head, as he sat on his bed, sulking. He had circle glasses and long ginger blonde hair. He had the strangest blue-violate eyes. The boy above him was sitting Japanese style; he had gray blonde hair with deep purple eyes. He had quite the nose and he was extremely tall.

The three teenagers looked to him. The Italian one ran up and hugged the Brit, speaking rapid Italian. Arthur was in fact use to this, due to the fact most of his scene friends hugged him at random times. But this short kid wasn't scene.

Arthur roughly pushed the shorter boy off. The Canadian smiled, he seemed to be looking the punk over, Arthur shivered and coughed as the Russian smiled at him.

"Hello, um, I am Arthur Kirkland, pleased to meet you all." He stated hastily.

"Ve~ my name is Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano cupped Arthur's hands. Arthur raised a furry eyebrow.

"M-my name I-is Matthew W-w-Willams." Matthew the Canadian stood up shakily, and stretched out a hand. Arthur hesitantly shook the stranger's palm.

"My name" The Russian over us paused in the middle of his sentence. "Ivan Branski." Ivan peered down and waved.

The three teenagers eagerly looked at him, waiting for the Brit to respond.

"Are you guys new here?" Arthur asked causally, taking his possessions out of his suitcase and placing his clothes in an empty drawer.

"Da." "Ve~" "I g-guess…"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Why don't they speak like normal humans?' He thought to himself, and turned around.

"Do you guys know what were supposed to do next?" Matthew held his schedule up so the punk could see.

"Do you h-have one?" The Canadian gingerly asked.

"No. I guess I'll just follow you guys, because it looks the people who made you're schedule made them all the same." Arthur facepalmed as Ivan and Feliciano exchanged glances and look at the pieces of paper in their hands.

Arthur looked at the clock on the overly colorful wall. The time was 2:32. It's only been about thirty minutes and his patience was already wearing thin.

"Look, you idiotic gits, we are supposed to be at "Group Therapy"." Arthur snapped and picks up his IPod and rainbow ear buds.

The room had a chorus of groans, as they all followed Arthur out of the room.

Soon enough, the group got to the group therapy, only getting caught in three dead ends, tripping twice, and one Arthur was swearing at the international teenagers.

They all took their seat on the floor. Arthur, being outgoing tried to scoot away from his strange room mates. But only Feliciano left to go socialize.

Arthur brutality grinded his teeth as the ginger blonde and snow haired Russian kept following him around. He finally sighed in defeat and sat next to an older looking teenager, with flawless long blonde hair, and shimmering blue eyes. The older blonde winked at Arthur. The Brit felt a cold pit in his stomach, telling him to run.

"_Bonjour_ _la_, _nouvelle_?" The French teenager, asked. (Hello there, new?)

"_Oui, maintenant, moi faire une faveur et faire chier!" _Arthur replied, knowing quite a bit of French himself. (Yes, now do me a favor and piss off!)

"By the way, I am Francis. Welcome." Arthur rolled his eyes.

APH

Arthur massaged his aching temples and carried his tray of food outside of the splitting loud cafeteria. He pressed against the wall and slumped down to the floor. He started eating his food in peace, before; _of_ _course_ a noisy male tripped over Arthur and he feel flat on his face.

"WHAT BLOODY FUC- he shut his mouth quickly as his blazing green eyes meet shiny sky blue ones.

"Sorry bro!" He stretched to get up, and brushed the remaining mush of food of his baggy clothes.

The American had neat, dirty blonde side bands with a gratify defying cowlick. He wore a black t-shirt with the disfigured words of "Beatles", which made Arthur give him a slight grin. His sweat pants were soaked with chocolate milks and he had no shoes.

Compared to all the annoying Americans Arthur has seen, this one was the cutest.

The Brit gave the younger teenager a friendly gesture and shook his head.

"No issue, really. My name is Arthur and yours." Being the gentleman at heart he helped the other teenager up.

"Nice! My name is Alfred F Jones! Are you British, because your accent is **awesome!**" Alfred squealed as Arthur gave a nod. "Oh here, let me show you to shower rooms your going to need to wash up, Alfred took Arthurs hand and dragged him into a room labeled "Washrooms."

APH

After an interesting experience with his new American friend, Arthur headed back to his room, carrying his dirty clothes with him. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with a pillow ramming into his face.

Feliciano, Ivan, and Matthew were giggling, reading PopStar magazines and drinking StarBucks Coffee. Arthur's eyes widen in surprise.

"Where did you get all that?" He asked astounded.

"We were good boys!" They all replied and scooted away to the punk could sit down. They passed him a bowl of Pringles and began to gossip about Edward and Bella from Twilight. They chatted about cute girls, and "_kawaii_" boy bands from all over the world.

Arthur let a small grin break loose; he wasn't used to this kind of bond, not after he moved from his home country.

"So, are you guys about fourteen or what?" The Brit thought he would probably be the oldest one there! But their face expression look offended.

"Are serious da? I am seventeen." Arthur's expression wasn't that surprised, that explains where the tallness came from.

"I a-am only e-e-eighteen…" Matthew sputtered. Arthur gulped, and looked at Feliciano. 'He HAS to be under eighteen.' Arthur mumbled.

"Me!? Oh I am just twenty!" Arthur's face hit the floor.

"Y-y-yeah, were pretty young, Ivan and that A-American dude are the youngest…" Matthew piped up.

Arthur raised his brows, and shakily said, "Oh bullocks.. I am **just** turned fifteen.." The room gasped, and patted his back.

"Well look at the bright side _amico_! You look older than most of the adults here!" Feliciano smiled trying to cheer up his friend.

Arthur crawled into his bed, plopped his face into his pillow and screamed.

APH

The lights were all out, the silence was heavy in the air. All the _**younger**_ male could only hear the soft snores of his roommates and the classical hoot of an owl.

Poor Arthur couldn't sleep and just stared at the ceiling since he was on the top of the bunk bed.

He moaned silently, and snarled "What the bloody hell have I gotten myself into?"

APH

**Hope you enjoyed first chappie! Review, favorite, and follow for more!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ciao!**

**- 20 Percent Awesomer**


	2. Mezzing Ith Luv

_**Welcome To Insanity's Lair!**_

_**Chapter 2, Day 2: Messing With Love**_

_**Character focus: Feliciano's Back story, and Arthurs Love Life.**_

_**Slightly Angsty Chapter.**_

Day 2

_**A/N Yes, I freaking used a famous British Minecrafter/Youtuber! He one of my favorite Youtubers! He British! And chubby… Can you guess what crew he's from? (Come on DalekOfDestiny, you know this!)**_

_**Warning: My straight friends, there are some… Yaoiness in this, if you don't like GuyXGuy I'll warn you to skip it with this sign (YAOI ALERT!) But that's more at the ending so you may just miss a bit of the end of the chapter.**_

_**Also at the start of every chapter I'll give a bits and pieces of some character back stories and who they got in here, it may not have some importance to the story…**_

_Feliciano woke up to the sound of bells. He opened his glimmering silky, honey brown orbs. The Italian stretched lazily, and swung his legs over his red, white, and green covers. Feliciano's toes barely even touched the floor, as he glided over to his dresser with a small grin.. He slipped on a green dress, with a red ribbon; he even tied on a white apron. _

_He skipped downstairs, to find his Mama passed out on the floor, amber colored bottles scattered all over the place, strange smelling liquid was splattered on the floor. Little Feliciano tip toed over to his Mama and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and went to awake his older twin._

_APH _

"_Feliciano, why the heck are you wearing such a dumpy dress?" His older brother Lovino asked harshly, he was in an ankle high; cotton candy (fairy floss) colored dress, with black lace, and a wooden cross. _

"_Well, I thought Cato would like it..." Feliciano stuttered stumbling because his tiny little legs couldn't cope with the pace he was walking._

"_Damn it! Feli we are going to __**church**__, not freaking __**school**__!" Lovino huffed and angrily breathed in and out. The older hot-headed Italian looked to the stormy, gray clouds that wrapped around the sky, reaching its wings to all of Italy. The breeze was rough; almost knocking the two over, it was cold, wet, and miserable. _

_APH_

_When the twins arrived at church, they imminently stopped talking in English, knowing that the Italians there despised the language.  
_

_Feliciano looked upon the tall, white building, the glass was painted, beautifully reflecting off the pond below. Lovino rolled his eyes as a blonde haired boy, with burning dark blue eyes raced towards them. He was hiding something behind his back, and his black cloak and hat was fluttering in the air as he ran towards the twins. Lovino walked away, avoiding the boy's eye contact._

"_Oh, Feliciano!" He yelled breaking the eerie silence with his high-pitched German accent._

_The two children wrapped in an embrace. But Feliciano quickly pulled away and bowed his head._

"_Cato…" He spoke softly. "You shouldn't be here…" He spoke in English._

_Cato's bottom lip trembled but he toughed up, eyes still sparkling._

"_I know Feliciano! But… We don't have to do this sneaking around any more! We could just run away, ja!? We could continue in your lessons in German and mine in Italian! And…We could go with your bruder!" Cato said he seemed to be begging. _

_Feliciano shook his head sadly, tears bubbled in his eyes._

"_But Feliciano this is my last day here, the town folk are on to me, if you don't come with me… I can't ever see you again. Just in case…" Cato dragged out a painting, a mirror image of a sleeping Feliciano in a angelic dress, and bride's veil._

"_Here." Feliciano also pulled out a golden ring from his apron pocket and the two switched gifts._

"_Feli… How did you get this?" Cato asked his mouth gaping in awe._

"_I thought… The next place you move, you and your family could sell it and would no longer need to steal." Cato shook his head rapidly. _

"_No amount of money can make me sell this; I'll keep this until the day I die…" Someone began quietly whispering Cato's name._

_The younger Italian child started sobbing and the older German boy cried along with him_

"_Auf Wiedersehen..." Feliciano mumbled turning away, and wiping his tears._

"_Arrivederci…" Cato said before slipping the ring on and running in the thick underbrush._

_That was the last time Cato was ever seen in Feliciano's town._

_WWW_

_After the death of the two Italian twin's mother in 2001, Lovino stayed with his friend, Antonio, and his family. But since the family had no more room, Feliciano was forced to move to America with his kind grandfather. After Feli's 14__th__ birthday his grandfather died, at only the young age of 56 due to a heart attack. Feliciano switched from family from family, most of them were fine… But couldn't deal with his multiple personality disorder. One moment he could be his dizzy, happy-go-luck self then a cold hearted psychopath. In 2010, when he was17 years old, he got a kind family of four but he wasn't in a great school. Feliciano one day switched selves at school, and almost killed two people, and mortality wounded three teenagers. _

_Feliciano was sent to a mental hospital, for about six months which did no help because of his now neglectful parents, so he was moved to a group home for 17 and older. He stayed there for three years, he still switches personalities but he is okay now. Since he is an adult now, he can stay as long as he wants, at least to 25. _

_Feliciano hasn't seen his brother or home town for __**years**__. His dream is to return to Italy and find Cato, and join his brother. _

_* End of Flashback/Back story *_

APH

"_Vstavay da?" _A voice asked creepily, startling Arthur, causing him to jolt up and hit his forehead on the ceiling. (Get up yes?)

Ivan fell backwards onto Matthew who screamed bloody murder, and Feliciano dived out of the way only to slam in the door, making such a loud noise, that people next door began screaming about pink elephants and rainbow jelly fish. The staff ran around trying to calm everyone outside, only for some one to start stabbing some one with a pen.

In all, Arthur experienced a morning in a male adults group home.

APH

The muti-color haired Brit sat on a plush chair, pressing an ice pack to his bruised fore head. He mumbled a string of curses, as he sat next to his room mates in an office, waiting for god knows who to lecture us.

"Sorry Arthur, I didn't know you got scared that easily." Ivan apologized causing Arthur to for the umpteenth time to grind his teeth in anger.

"Ve~ well at least we missed out on gym!" Feliciano piped up cheerfully.

"T-t-true, I hate being around sweaty g-guys.." Matthew had a faraway look in his eyes.

Arthur just smiled, guessing what these guys sexuality is, and he couldn't help but smile. What do you expect from a building filled to the brim with guys?

Just then, a short man with spiky ginger blonde hair came in, he was… Strange... He had a long white lab coat, and slightly tall leather boots. And who could forget his huge circle goggles that was someone able to maintain the unruly hair he had.

He looked at the group with jade eyes and smiled.

"My name is Duncan, don't have to call me Doctor or shit like that, follow me." He beckoned the younger adults into his office, and offered them a chair and soft drink.

"So let me get this straight… We basically almost killed two staff, and we get tea?" Arthur sipped the tea causally.

Duncan looked up, and put down his warm cup of English Breakfast Tea down (because is British of course!)

"Listen lad, I hate the staff here, I could totally understand why you want to get the bloody hell outta of here. But it's not that bad if you find the right people. And only you got tea, the others took soda." The three other boys were knocked out cold in their chairs. Duncan winked at Arthur and sat up.

"Anyways I have some experiments to conduct. Good day." Defying all logic he picked the bodies all up with one arm and gave a back hand wave and walked away.

Arthur sat there blinking, trying to process what happened. He shrugged it off and slipped out of the room.

APH

This time being the bright boy he was, the Brit just grabbed a buttered pear and stalked off. He leaned against a wall, and propped one leg up. Just in case he took of his expensive leather jacket and dropped it beside him.

Moments later, Alfred the geeky American zoomed out of nowhere and tripped over Arthur's purposely outstretched foot. He skidded to the floor face first, oh how Arthur DIDN'T even feel a thing from it. Just trying to be a play boy, good going Limey jerk.

Anywho Arthur bended over to help up the older and taller teenager.

"We should really stop crashing into each other, huh?" Alfred asked and Arthur laughed.

"Yeah, I don't mind it though." Arthur frowned as he saw the American's glasses had cracked. They were probably expensive. "Well bullocks, your glasses are cracked." Arthur leaned close and slid them off.

"H-hey bro, its fine." Alfred stammered.

"No, its not, when I get out, I promise to buy you a new pair." Alfred gave the punk a wide grin.

"Hey dude, let's go my room! I think you'll be happy to what I have to show you!" Arthur quickly slipped his leather jacket and followed his American lover.

APH

The Brit marveled at all the posters on the wall, Alfred was luckily enough to just share a room with one person. Alfred's bed sheet covers were of DC and Marvel heros, his dresser was decorated in action figures, GameCube video games, golden lightsabers, and his Lap top. Yeah, he was really messy kid. Arthur cringed. 'Why do I still think of him so much younger?' Arthur grimaced.

Alfred stumbled over to his dresser and fumbled though his drawer on his side of the room. But the other side was a whole different thing.

It had a painting of the Elfie' Tower, and bouquets of crimson roses. Very neat and tidy with red, white, and blue bed covers. No not the American flag, the French flag.

Arthur's stomach dropped to his feet as he saw a laced bra hanging out of the guy's pillow.

Just then, Alfred unloaded a heap of video game consoles on his bed, from GameCube, to Atari, to GameBoy, he had it all.

Not only that but he almost had every Sonic and Legend of Zelda game ever made.

Arthur kind of just stood there in an amazement.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" Arthur snapped out of it and joined the other male in his Geekfest.

"I can guess you like Star Wars!" Arthur exclaimed as he looked though his comics and collectibles.

"Yeah, people made fun of me at school for it, but who cares!" Alfred shivered and shook his head. He said in a weird tone, as if he was scared.

Arthur raised a brow and allowed for Alfred to ramble about his favorite video games and preferred electronics.

While the geek in front of Arthur was blabbing away, he failed to notice Alfred resting against his side,

(YAOI WARNING!)

Arthur noticed Alfred playing with the tips of his own fingers. Arthur couldn't help but ruffle the immature seventeen year old boys, dirty blonde hair. Slowly he brushed over Alfred's cowlick which then at that moment he stopped talking and blushed realized what was happing.

Alfred face dropped as Arthur started massaging the American's hair, specifically his little strange of hair that stuck straight up.

Alfred mumbled and closed his eyes and fell onto Arthurs lap.

"Lets… Do again…" Alfred started snoring softly into the Brits thigh. Arthur fist pumped into the air and mouthed a "YESSSSSSS!"

(SAFE TO READ!)

The door cracked open just a bit and a laugh was heard.

"Ohonhonhonhon." Arthur tensed, he heard that laughter before.

"What. Do. We. Have. Here?"

APH

**A/N**

**Honhonhonhonhon!**

**If you guys really hated the yaoi or the main pairing in this, PM or review and I make sure to avoid it. **

**Also, another thing, my challenge is, which YouTube crew is Duncan from? (Hint: First Chapter Alfred was wearing a shirt with there logo on it.)**

**Thanks for reading my friends!**

**Ciao!**

**-20 Percent Awesomer**


	3. Never Mien T0 Holdth

_**Welcome to Insanity's Lair**_

_**Chapter 3 Day2/3: Never Mine To Hold**_

_**Chapter Focus: A mix of things, and Russia's back story**_

_**Please note I mean no offence those who are religious, please forgive me if I offend any one of you. **_

_Day 2 Continued _

"_Francis!" _Arthur snarled in a hushed voice.

"Moi little friend, what's this?" Francis made a gesture with his chin.

"_None of your __**damn**__ businesses. Wait, what do you mean by little?" _Arthur snapped at the French man.

The long haired man scoffed and walked himself over to his bed, and flopped onto it. "News travel fast."

Arthur's eyes went wide and he shifted. He carefully laid Alfred on his bed and cleared away all the "trash" on his bed.

"Don't worry Arthur, we are pretty tight. We won't tattle." Francis raised a brow as Arthur started smiling.

"Oh no, please do!" Arthur rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Francis scowled and returned the grin with a frown.

"Are you kidding moi? You just got some friends, a love interest, and a chance to reform. And you want to get out for _what? _To return to do nothing, _pointless_ with your life? Your young and stupid. I get that, but when I was your age, I would be _dying_ to get a chance to come here! I thought… I thought you were a good kid despite being a brat. But I guess was wrong. Now get the _foutre _out of my room!" Francis stood up and swung open the door which he half-closed; he motioned the teenager out with a glare.

Arthur limped out; he looked completely flustered and confused. The door shut behide him with a content crash.

He sighed and sadly dragged himself to his room which he budged though to find angry looking adults going mad. Feliciano look blood thirsty as he argued with a furious Ivan. Ivan was making a strange noise like a "Kolkolkolkol" and he was the midst of organizing the room.

Poor Matthew on the other hand was crying his eyes out under Arthur's bed, slamming his fists on the ground. Arthur twitched. He had NO intention of dealing with this situation.

"**Everyone lets just shut THE bloody HELL up!**" Arthur screeched the three men stopped to look at him.

They all grumbled and sat on their respective beds. "Now.. what happened?" Arthur asked calmly.

Feliciano blurted out angrily "After that Limey bastard- Arthur sent him a glare. "I mean just bastard knocked out cold, I have a feeling he preformed some sort of experiments on us… Scientist's… They are just psychopaths with goggles." Feliciano shivered and began to calm down, his large curl seem to straighten out as he lay on his pillow.

"Da, it was pretty terrifying. And when I woke up the guy's Swedish boyfriend was trying to cast a goddamn spell on me." The Russian male shook his head and returned to obsessively cleaning everything.

"And… You Matthew?" I asked.

"I-it was t-t-terrible one of them p-pulled me curl…" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys injured?"

"No, thankfully." Feliciano replied bitterly.

Arthur nodded and pulled a pair of purple and green, fluffy pjs, and headed to his top bunk. He limbed up the latter and flopped on, face first. He proceeded to change and get ready for bed.

Soon enough the lights were off, all you could hear was heavy snoring and night birds cawing from outside.

Arthur thought long and hard. Should he convince everyone to tattle and get out of this hell hole? Or shall he follow the wisdom of the French jack ass? Only time can tell as he shut his heavy lids and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Ivan's Back Story_

_Heavy white diamonds fell from the sky, leaving the ground blanketed in white. The sky was a gray cover, shielding all and any light. One little boy, one who bore the strangest facial features. Light almost snow blonde hair and swirling purple eyes. He had a long scarf that trailed beside him along with a twenty sizes too large jacket. An even smaller toddle followed him along with an older girl. The three looked very similar, same hair, cold eyes, and dressed strangely._

"_Daisy are we there yet?" Little Ivan asked._

_The eldest sister turned around, she had very short hair, a pair of gray ear muffs and a heart warming smile._

"_Ivan we are almost there. Do me a favor and carry Bella for me." Daisy asked sweetly. Ivan nodded and picked up his long haired baby sister and placed her on his shoulders._

_The trio walked for days across the sub zero temperatures of the Russian waste land._

_Daisy eventually had to place her two siblings in her backpacks. It was uncomfortable, freezing, and confusing for the younger children. Yet the teenager pushed on._

"_We are almost there, almost there…" She murmured the whole way._

_Finally, the girl reached her limit. She took one last breath and fell to the ground. The toddlers in her knapsack tumbled down with her. They were slowly sliding down a small hill._

_Ivan squirmed out and fell onto a long patch of ice. Daisy jerked her head up as soon as Bella started crying. She regained her senses and tried to stand up; she slipped and rocketed down the hill, straight towards a pond with a trail of blood in her wake._

_Ivan re focused his eyes to realize his sister's were gone. He had no idea how long it's been, all he remember was hitting his head on a tree and everything went black. Wait.. He looked around to see he was in a small tent._

_He yelled for his sisters, only for strange men to come in. They looked strange, and they talked in another language. One child came in; he was about Ivan's age… or was he a girl?_

_He or she had a long ponytail and an angry expression. _

"_**Vy… Khorosho**__?" The child asked in the Russian boy's tongue. _(You… Okay?)

_Ivan was surprised at this and the older men were completely dumb folded. _

"_**Da**__…" Ivan replied shakily._

"_**Pitaniye**__?" "He" asked offering a plate of noodles and veggies. (Food?)_

_Ivan nodded and took it hesitantly._

'_He… Or she… Is going to be a useful ally.' Ivan smiled, he twitched a bit but it was the first smile in two years._

WWW

_Ivan Branski was born unlucky from the start. He and his two female siblings were born with strange facial features were looked down upon in there village. There Father we disgusted after Ivan was diagnosed with OCD at age five, and Bella being diagnosed with a serious case of Autism at age 3 due her serious lack of speaking and her anti-social personality. The treatment was already horrible enough but multiplied after Daisy was caught kissing one of the female citizens when she was about ten._

_Ivan's parents were so disappointed and sick of there "failures" of children. They sentenced them to death two weeks later. Daisy found out early and escaped with the girl she kissed; Alla. _(A/NTypically children in Russia in the older days were harshly treated at it is I will not go into detail.)

_But nature was not the kid's side, eventually Alla died from a terrible cold. _

_After Daisy and Bella fell down the hill, they fell down a small ledge and broke though a thin layer of ice. Simple, they could just get out. But on the way down Daisy smashed her head on a rock, so she was ditzy and confused, aching terribly. Bella was probably smashed half to death. That's why there was a trail of blood. So sadly they both drowned , but Ivan lived._

_He was met by some Chinese travelers, on there way to the Russian Capital but found Ivan un-conscious._

_After he met the long-haired Chinese boy Yao, he was diffidently happier. He learned quite a bit of Chinese and lived in a small town in China. The people of that town were friendly but slightly scared. Some of them called him "Ertong xue" or Child of Snow. (How Yao learned Russian is unknown.)_

_For many years he lived with Yao and his family. Until they all went to visit some relatives in America. All happy right? While there plane crashed in America, almost everyone died. Luckily Ivan and Yao managed to escape. But Yao remained in a coma because he damaged an important part of his brain. _

_Finally Ivan cracked and went insane, he almost killed a cop. He was then moved to mental hospital to mental hospital. No one listened to his pleas and needs. As soon as he turned eighteen he got out, visited Yao. Like out of a fairytale Yao lived but he devolved Amnesia. Ivan realized he was stuck with no home, no job, no life, and to top it all of a clueless Chinese man._

_Being as smart as he is, he decided to return to the mental hospital system about six months ago. He is now a normal resident and hopefully dreams to return Yao's memory back._

_Ivan is a cheery soul with a twist of childishness. He a bit on the mad side but he works on it. He happily is friends with his room mates and seems content._

_WWW_

Day 3

Arthur was woken early to the sound of someone quietly whispering. He rolled over in his bed to see who it was. He cocked his brow as he saw his friends Gilbert's brother and a staff member trying to speak to Feliciano.

"Ludwig…!?" Arthur asked a bit too loudly and we greeted with a shush from the girl beside him.

"A-Arthur? Why are you here?" Ludwig asked shocked. His typically blonde, gelled back hair was ruffled and messy. He was wearing his reading glasses and his sky blue eyes are narrowed as usual. The lady shushed again and received a flip-of-the-bird from Arthur. She stormed off muttering swears and her dark brown hair trailed behind her.

"Long story short, I am insane. Anywho, how is Gilbert doing?" Ludwig frowned at Arthur's half-ass explanation and his un-gentle manly action.

Ludwig froze. "Gilbert.. Um he's doing fine…" Ludwig said shakily, he avoided the Brit' gaze.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders and prepared to climb down the ladder.

Feliciano blinked his eyes a few times before sitting up and screaming "HOLY MOTHER OF PASTA LUDWIG WHAT THE HELL!?" The Italian threw a pillow at his friend.

Ludwig cursed under his breath. "Why Arthur? Why did you have to flip of Elizabeth?"

Arthur heard the remark and looked at him funny before calmly placed a hand on Feliciano's head to attempt to calm him down. "That was… Gilbert's ex-girl friend? And how does she know Feliciano? How do **you **know Feliciano?!" Ludwig gave an awkward smile.

"See Elizabeth is Feliciano's adoptive sister and I am Feliciano's boyfriend." The furious Italian snarled and squirmed.

"EX-BOYFRIED YOU BASTARD!" Feliciano managed to make Matthew stir and mumble something; Ivan just started "kol-ling" and the whole room just felt creepier.

Arthur gave a look towards Ludwig that described "GTFO and TTYL". (Get the fuck out and talk to you later.)

Ludwig got that hint and nodded. He slipped out of the room not uttering a single word.

Feliciano sniffled and began to sob into Arthur shoulder. Arthur bit his lip but let his soft side drop as he comforted his… Friend.

WWW

Arthur knew what he had to do. In the lunch line after he got his shity food he scanned the lunch room for his room mates and the frog, possibly the American cutie. Ironically he found Feliciano, Ivan, Matthew, Francis, Alfred, and a few others all sitting at a table.

Feliciano's head shot up, so did others.

"_Privet_ Arthur!" Ivan gave Arthur a grin.

"What's brings you here…?" Francis asked coldly.

"Um." Arthur looked for the words. "I want to sit with… You guys."

"S-s-see F-Francis. I told y-you." Matthew piped up.

Francis didn't look entirely convinced, but Matthew shooed him a side and made room for the British punk.

Arthur smiled, a tiny one, but still a sincere one.

"Arthur this is Yao Wang." Ivan gestured to the Chinese man sitting next to him.

"Hello Arthur. I heard a lot about you, aru." Yao held out his hand, being the "gentle man" Arthur was he shook it.

"Hey Artie, this Berwald and Kiku!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur smiled at the two. One had spiky, white blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. The other one had brown eyes, dark raven hair, and pale skin. The two were virtually emotionless, which made Arthur uneasy.

"Hi…" Arthur tried to act his bravest.

"Hi, Arthur correct?" Berwald asked and Arthur nodded.

"Hai Arthur-kun. Pleasure to meet you." Kiku bowed politely, Arthur just realized he was sitting Japanese style. Arthur liking manga knew how to react and bowed back. He liked Kiku more than other guy. Sorry Berwald.

"So _amis_ now that we all know each other. Lets dig in, oui?" They all clapped there hands together and bowed there heads. Arthur shrugged and followed along.

"Ve~ Today we gather to eat our food, ye give thanks to the Pasta lord. He thy creator, he thy survivor, he thy lord. He gives us water to grow wheat, he gives us wheat to mix with water, he gives us watered wheat to mix and cook, he gives us tomatoes and spices to mix in a sauce, he gives us forks and bowls so we can eat his delicious treat. He sheds his own garment, skin, and even meatball eyes to let us thou followers eat without starvation. In the Tomato's holy name.-

Everyone chimed in at this last word, "Amen!" Arthur had thoughts run though his mind as his eye twitched slightly.

Francis gave a dark chuckle.

Arthur had the MOST terrifying nightmares that night. It involved a demon who called it self, "Creepy Pasta".

WWW

**If any of you guys were even mildly offended by this chapter, I will be sure to re-edit it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ciao!**

**-20 Percent Awesomer **


	4. Light 0verzhad0ws

_**Welcome to Insanity's Lair!**_

_**Chapter 4 Day 4: Light Overshadows**_

_**Chapter Focus: Matthew's Back story, Where Ivan and Feliciano disappeared to,**_

_**My apologizes for the late chapter. I just got my new computer, and it didn't have a word system so I had some problems with this. But finally I did get a new Work and Spell check but its so different… I am still trying to get use to it. Sorry about that…**_

_Matthews Backstory _

_Matthew clutched the frail blanket around his shivering body and leaned forward on his tippy toes to reach the door handle but as soon as he heard the clatter of something downstairs and the shrill scream of a lady he slowly stepped away, got on his hands and knees and crawled under the only piece of furniture in his rusty room, his bed._

_The wood was old and had splinters sticking from all pieces; Matthew tried not to scream as his soft little palm was dug into by one of the small wooden spears. He managed to crawl under his bed, he frightfully pulled the blanket under him._

_Heavy footsteps echoed in his ears and he froze. __**Tmp, tmp, tmp.**_

_The sound was nearing. Matthew began to silently cry and the shadows began to distort._

_**Tmp, tmp, tmp**__._

_The foots sounded just outside the hall and Matthew started coughing violently._

Tmp, tmp-

_The footsteps stopped and the door knob started jingling. Matthew buried his face into his pillow and began coughing up specks of crimson._

_The door swung wide open, bathing the room in darkness if that was even possible. Tall leather boots was the only thing that could be seen as he dragged himself over to the bed._

_The man sat on it with a grunt._

"_I know your there kid," The voice stated calmly. "Come out, I promise you're little soul won't be hurt." Matthew trembled and wiped the blood away as he held himself in a tiny quivering ball._

_The figure got up and was walking towards the door when the rooms flashed red and black and the man spun around and stormed back. He flipped the bed over to reveal the little Canadian boy stuck under his blue blanket. The man just lift the kid in the air by the blanket. Matthew began kicking frantically. All he could see was endlessly black as his father proceed to unlatch something and open it._

_He was lifted higher. It was silent until he felt his father opened the blanket and drop something else in. A wet ball was dropped on Matthew. Matthew whimpered as he tried to push it away. Matthew hearts stop as his foot touched something long and feathery. He rustled a bit and began feeling it. It was soft and something thick and wet was covered it. He touched the bottom of it to fine a long rod sticking out of it, it had many bumps and seems to be cut off at the end._

_Matthew tensed as his chubby finger felt something squishy like a grape. Matthew thought this was one strange ball and returned to squirming around._

_His father laughed insanely. _

"_Stupid brat." He lifted the ginger blonde higher and shifted. He was dangling him over something._

_He instantly felt cold and his Father let go of the blanket holding the kid. Matthews purple blue eyes went wide as he felt himself drop, but it went slow. He couldn't even feel the rush of wind. He was falling in empty darkness and the blanket slowly closed at the top, so nothing was seen. He smashed against a roof hood and began to gain momentum as he roll down it._

_The blanket wrapped around the strangely quiet child unwrapped to reveal the night sky, but it shown no stars, no moon, just black. Matthew closed his eyes. But instead of smashing his head open on the ground below something stabbed though his throat. _

_He landed on a low, thick branch with many small twigs sticking out and one of those twigs stabbed him right in his vocal cords. He began choking on his blood and he peered over to his side.._

_The ball wasn't a ball. _

**It was his Mother's disfigured head-**

Matthew woke up with a silent scream. He tugged the sides of his face and began panting. He remembered. He hadn't been able to talk for 7 years. Matthew rolled of the bed and dropped to the floor with a thud. He scrambled to get up as he turned the lamp on. The dark room was basseted in artificial light. Matthew shakily put on his circular glasses. He looks to the door. Shadows are slowly creeping in. Whispering his name. Footsteps dragging themselves to the door where they would slowly decapitate himself.

Matthew needed to light the whole house up. No shadows. Shadows mean death. Matthew steadied himself on his desk before clumsy walking towards the door. He slumped against the wall, eyes darting around. He quicken his pace and began to knock on his cousins door. He silently mouthed the words, "ALFRED, ALFRED."

He looked at the bottom of the door, shadows poured out. He jumped back, smacking his head against the wall. Alfred finally opened the door with a tired expression. He was squinting at his Canadian cousin. "What's up bro," Matthew didn't respond just looked behind Alfred. Luckily the TV screen was on so there actually was some sort of light.

"Dude? Whats wrong?" Alfred asked.

Matthew made sign language gestures with his hands.

_Alfred we need to light up the house._

Alfred ceased his brows. "Why?" He said confused.

Matthew sighed angrily.

_Too dark._

Alfred stifled a snicker. "Fine lets go turn on some lights, if that makes you feel better." Alfred still smiled at Matthew although he really knew Matt was acting up again. It was that time of the year, that his paranoia reached its peak.

Matthew shook his head, Alfred began to grow worried.

_Nevermind, just can you hand me a flash light?_

"Dude I don't have one, just take my lighter." The American took a lighter out of his pocket with the American flag stamped on it.

_Alfred I suggest you get out of the house, wake up your parents too._

"W-what? Matt.." Alfred sputtered, clearly confused.

_If I find out your using this light to smoke when your parents around, I am going to kick your sorry, American ass_.

Matthew spun around and walked away, nervously looking at cracks and corners, his paranoia, stress, and phobias were getting the better of him.

He ran downstairs in a flash he was in his kitchen. He was pulling bottles and bottles of liquor, cooking alcohol, any kind of flame able substance. He then lit the lighter. He took a deep breath and ran out of the house. He began smashing the bottles of alcohol everywhere. 'Damn shit. This is the reason. The reason for my problems. Alcohol and darkness fuck the creator fuck these godamn alcoholics and dark freaks.' He snapped and start chucking bottles at houses. Light started flickering and animals start screaming in there own languages.

Matthew took a deep breath as he saw Alfred charging start for him, screaming for him to stop. But it was too late. He threw the lighter in their opposite direction and watch the flame sallow everything around the two.

"Why Mattie!?" Alfred yelled shaking the insane teenagers shoulders.

"T-the. W-w-w-world. N-needs. M-more. L-l-l-light." Matthew spoke the first time in years. "N-now run." Alfred eyes widen but he followed the Canadians directions but he stopped as he saw Matthew standing in the middle of the ring of fire.

He looked to the sky, which was slowly turning orange with the sun rising. He finally did it. He made light for all to see. Matthew smelled sulfur and the scent of burning wood and flesh. He snapped back to his sense's. This… Wasn't the way he wanted.. Matthew began twisting his head around and he stepped back into a small bed of coals. He reared up his bare foot and screamed for his cousins name.

Alfred gritted his teeth and ran towards him. He had shoes but they were slowly burning up, starting to reach his bare skin. Alfred pushed though and grabbed his cousins waist. Using the little might he had he carried Matthew bridal style and rushed out of the scene.

With only.. A small trail of light following them.

WWW

_Matthew Williams was born is Canada. He grew up in a big city, living with his mother Madeline Williams and Andrew Williams. After Madeline found her husband was the cities mass murder after witnessing him chugging some moon shine and brutally raping/killing a teenager in their neighborhood. Andrew silently knocked her out cold and brought her home only to drink more and than merciless murder her by chopping of her head._

_Matthew was almost killed but was stopped as he fell on top of a branch but he ripped his vocal cords in half after get a stick lodged in his throat and screaming his guts out at the sight of his disemboweled Mother. Neighbors ideality ran over to help, since they did this on a regular basis since Andrew was a alcoholic. But when they saw the sight of murder and called the cops and took Matt to the nearest hospital. _

_Soon after, Matt vocal cords were repaired but he still didn't speak. He was sent to live with his mother's sister, Emily and her wife, Kekio Honda. The two had a son, named Alfred who was Matthews best and only friend for many years. Expect the one night his past came to bite him as he snapped and set his neighbor hood on fire. After running for a while the two stopped by the police station. Matthew was honest and told the cops that he set his home on fire, but his cousin Alfred was trying to defend him but failed._

_ In the court of law, Alfred's case won and Matthew was sentenced to an mental hospital until he was the age of 21. But Alfred couldn't go with Matthew instead they enrolled him in an academy. Alfred had a terrible four years and so did Matthew. As soon as Matt turned 18 the doctors made a early decision that he was sane enough to be let free but since he had no where to go. Matthew took his brother out of school and got them into the group hone. Alfred really liked it there, the staff were actually quite friendly when they found out Alfred was a gamer. The two quickly devolved healthy friendships with everyone there. They only been they're for a couple of months and there already the most well-liked people there._

_Matthew's dream is to ban alcoholically from the US, Canada, and hopefully the world. He loves light and purity but he dresses in black in his way to apologize to all the gothics, scence, punk, emo, and dark loving people he offended._

_Update:_

_He seems to have a small crush on his English roommate._

WWW

Day 4

Arthur stretched lazily, and his fingers brushed against something warm. His eyes fluttered and his gaze re-focused to see Matthew sitting on his bunk.

"Matt? Why the bloody hell are you on my bed..?" Aruthur snapped and rubbed my eyes.

"W-well, I have gotten a b-bit lonely…" Matthew looked down at his hands, blushing.

"What… Do you mean?" Arthur said sitting up.

"I-I-Ivan and Feliciano were m-moved out of the room," Arthur gasped and grind his teeth together. "You should really stop that, y-your going to chip a tooth." Matthew said intestinally. Arthur rolled his eyes and hopped off his bed. He run to his drawer where and he changed, with Matthew watching him intently.

"Matt. Why were they moved?" Arthur asked in a emotionless tone.

"They got into a huge fight. Aldo came out again while Ivan was cleaning out the drawers- Arthur perked his head up.

"Who is "Aldo"?" Arthur pulled his shirt off and Matthew got even more flustered.

"U-um Feli's m-m-multiple p-personality…" The ginger blonde whispered as he pushed up his glasses.

"That two-faced wanker. Ugh.. One of my… Friends.." Arthur clenched his fist.

"H-hey! Don't c-call him t-that!" Matthew said a little surprised.

"No. Not him. The Limey Bastard." Matthew eyes widen a bit.

"Um…" Matthew didn't know what to say.

"Nothing Matthew. I am just going to vent myself out. You stay here." Arthur briskly walked and slipped out of the room.

WWW

"Godammit I am so **pissed** right now I just want to blow someone head off." Arthur spat at the therapist.

He was the quiet type, he didn't say much and he didn't lecture Arthur about how he shouldn't want to blow peoples brains out. He had longish red hair, tied back in a small pony tail. He had a emerald eyes like Arthur and freckles. For some odd reason instead of wearing a normal staff wear he just wore a plaid shirt, demi jeans, and Texan brown boots.

Arthur sighed angrily and looked down at his knuckles to see they are white from grabbing at the sides of his chair. "Sir , do you even speak?"

"Eyup. Ah jus' think 'fore ah say kid."

"I didn't even get your bloody name you sarcastic prick!" Arthur growled.

"Ah don't need ta tell ya. Jus' call meh Big Mac. All the staff call meh it." Big Mac frowned.

"Um may I ask why?"

"Ah'm a _vegatarian_." He replied bitterly.

Arthur sniggered. "Well Sir Mac, it's a pleasure to meet you. Will I see you again?" Arthur asked polity and began to get up.

"Nice to met ya too kid." Big Mac nodded and gave a wave.

WWW

Arthur grinned as his American crush answered the door. "Whats up Artie?"

"No, no Alfred. Its "Hello" or "Hi how are you?"." Alfred laughed quite loudly and swung the door wide open so the English teenager could enter.

As soon as he entered he felt a familiar aura and he looked up to see Ivan playing a PS4 on the floor. Ivan looked up and met Arthur's green eyes with purple orbs. Ivan let a normal creepy grin spread across his face.

"_Ey, _Arthur!" Ivan sat up and motioned him to play games with him.

"Hello Ivan." Arthur gave Ivan a happy nod as he sat with his snow-haired Russian friend.

Alfred clapped his hands together in happiness as he waltzed over to them and plopped down to play as well.

"_Soyuznik, _I think you're eyebrows grew couple inchs." Ivan and Alfred burst out into loud obnoxious laughter while Arthur just scowled. (Soyuznik-Ally)

Arthur burst out suddenly, "Ivan, what went down between you and Feli?" Ivan grimaced and started "koling". Alfred slightly scooted away.

Ivan adjusted his scarf. " Aldo got all up in my face because I was organized his un-clean drawers. I took him outside and he _suka_ slapped me to the floor. I then showed him no mercy, when a staff member saw us he went back to Feliciano and started waving his white flag. Of course, I stated it was Aldo's fault and I was just acting on defense. But the staff member shook his head and said it was his third strike but he'll see if he could make some expectations… I don't know who it was but he seemed familiar." Ivan stated rubbing his chin. (Suka-Bitch)

"Was he British?" Arthur growled Alfred cocked a brow.

"Um no." Ivan repield.

"Was he the guy who "performed" experiments on you?" Arthur's voice got deadly.

"Arthur what the fu-

"Just. Forget it. Forget about it Ivan its nothing." Arthur got up and headed for the door and as he left he shut the door behind him.

"Bro, what's up with our Brit?" Alfred asked concern.

"I just don't know… I remember some one performing experiments on me but he was Scottish not British." Ivan ruffled his hair.

Alfred headed after his English friend.

WWW

"So did you move Feliciano out of my room?" Alfred heard Arthur's voice ring out in the hall way. He peered over a corner to see Arthur talking to some one or something.

No reply.

"What do you mean!? He was one of my friends!? What the hell Ducan!?" Arthur stomped his foot on the ground like a child.

No reply.

Alfred pulled the pieces together. Alfred mouth was hanging right open. "IT CAN'T.. BE."

Arthur snapped his head around, his eyebrows narrowed in an angry look but then he looked to his side and he yelled, "Run! Run you bloody chicken!"

Alfred's normally sky blue eyes were small and fearful.

"A-Arthur…" Alfred stammered.

"What.." Arthur began to cool down at the sight of his tall dirty blonde lover.

"Who were y-you talking t-to..?" Alfred stepped closer to Arthur.

Arthur snorted, "That git Duncan Jones. And I thought I was "crazy"."

"D-dude…"

"What's wrong Alfred?" Arthur sighed and patted down his green, yellow, and white hair.

Alfred took a deep breath.

"Duncan Jones has been dead for 6 years."

…  
WWW

**A/N Yup I trolled you guys xD Limey is actually a alternate name for a Scot! Hahaha! Sorry DaIvan lol. But don't worry, I'll make a Rthyna oneshot just for you! Ugh once again sorry for the long update. I really am! I have more plot twists coming around the corner so stay in-tuned! Golly, this chapter was fun! Don't worry about Feliciano! He'll return!**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me!**

**-20 Percent Awesomer**


	5. A sTeP FaTjA iN

Welcome To Insanity's Lair

_**Chapter 5 Day 4/5: A Step Farther In**_

_**Chapter Focus: Clips Of Arthur's Past, the group worrying over Arthur.**_

**I am a little disappointed. I worked for ****hours**** on the last chapter and I made it extra long and tried my best. I didn't rush or anything. This really makes me discouraged. I am not trying to sound selfish but I mean seriously… :I One review? Thanks DaIvanBrangski for that one review!**

Continued Day 4

A small, golden hair boy with teary emerald eyes sat at the end of the clean, white-sheeted bed. He was dressed in a simple black hoodie that was so many times too large it reached little feet. He had thick brows and a disgruntled look. He looked like he was going to start crying again as he looked over at his father.

He had un-healthily strawberry bone hair, almost a light cotton candy pink. He also had the small think brows but weren't quite as dark. He had freckles dotting his face and even in the normal hospital attire of a thin dress, he still wore his cyan blue bow tie. Tubes almost stuck out every part of his body. He was breathing quite un-evenly and quietly.

The soft hum of the machine and steady beeps lulled Arthur to sleep as he laid his head on his father's legs…-

"Arthur!" A voice yelled as the now teenager Brit was splashed with cold water. Arthur's eyes fluttered and he panted heavily, eyes darting around.

He looked up to see the grim expression of an annoyed French man.

"Err… What happened Francis?" Arthur put a hand to his throbbing temples.

Arthur looked around the room to find it most likely to be the nurse's office. With first aid kits, jars of pills, and other Nurse-ey things were neatly placed around room.

"Arthur everything's fine. Quelle est encore ... You're just a bit… Unstable, that's all." Francis gave Arthur a small smile before heading out the room with a lovely looking lady. Before the two left, Arthur noticed a slight glimmer on her ring finger.

'Aww she's married… I am too gay anyway.' Arthur sighed and looked around. He shook his head back and forth, splattering water everywhere.

"Hey!?" An annoyed voice shouted.

Arthur's senses perked up. "D-D-Duncan? Wha-wha-wha-whatttt!?" The blue eyed Brit cocked a brow and frowned.

"Yes?"

"Are you real?" Arthur stammered knowing he would either nod or get offended or just facepalm and not reply.

"I-I am entirely not sure.." Duncan sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"So when I went into you're office as it real?" Arthur asked a bit more confidently but a little more than shocked at his answer.

"I don't know. I don't know if I am a ghost or not, or just another voice in you're head." Duncan went over to jar to pick it up but nothing happened.

"So can you explain what you know.. Maybe?" Duncan nodded.

"It's a touchy subject… But I'll tell you anyways." Duncan closed his eyes if he was actual in the moment of the story. "Six years ago, I lived in New York City, with my husband Joakim. Oh I wasn't a Jones anymore. Still not, kinda." Duncan squealed like one of those crazy girls seeing a gay couple make out.

Arthur eyes widen but he didn't freak out. "So… You're like Alfred's older brother.. Oh god…" Arthur rested his head in hands. "I know what's it like…" Arthur murmured.

"Anywho, I lived in New York in the "homo" part of the street, you know it wasn't a terrible life. He worked at the International trade center." Arthur shivered, he know where this was going. "He forgot his lunch so I rushed my way over there to his office to find the building with a plane sticking though it… It was starting crumble… I pushed my way though the crowd, police, fireman, to get there. He got out I was more than happy but the second plane struck and the building started to shake…"

Arthur was on the edge of his bed now.

"I was in his arms the last time when a giant piece of rubble smashed on top of us. Unfortunately, using that strange sixth sense he possessed he managed to shove me out of the way just in time. He was killed instantly, painless. But I kept my promise; from the moment we started dating I promised him I was going to be by his side to the end. I kept it. I watch everything fall around me, I watched people die, and watched at an endless orange flame slowly closing on us. Even as I was burning to death, even as the intense blame melted though my skin, I held on to his hand. And that my companion, is how I met my untimely end. I now I accept it, I understand now. But I am not finished yet, I need to give a farewell to my brother before I leave…" Duncan cuts himself short at Arthur's watering eyes.

"So… You think you're real but a ghost. Yes? Please don't tell me I am insane." Arthur breathed deeply and held onto his half scream, half sob.

"Kid you're not crazy, you're just different. I got told I was insane all the time, they were right! But that's not the point…" Duncan bit his lip and adjusted his goggles.

"So, shall we go visit my friends and in you're case, your little sibling?" Arthur wiped the tears away from the corners of his eyes. Arthur kicked the covers off his legs and jumped onto the floor. He slowly glided to the door and turned around to see if his ghostly friend was following him. Sure enough he was right behind him.

Arthur peeped his head out of the corner, even though he was free to go wherever he wanted. He still was a Brit, and had to go James Bond on everything. He was silently tiptoeing to Alfred's room.

Finally the possibly retarded Brit let out a shaky sigh and knocked on Alfred's door. He was immediately greeted by a teary eyed Canadian.

"A-A-Arthur!?" Matthew asked shocked.

Arthur looked at Matt, "Let me in you douche bag, I have something to tell our American friend," Arthur replied.

Matthew slowly nodded his head and motioned for Arthur to come in. Arthur saw Francis, Alfred, Ivan, Berwald, Kiku, and… Feliciano all sitting around, with books and snacks.

They all looked up at me with blue eyes, honey eyes, brown eyes, and purple eyes all wre filled either with happiness, concern, or confusion.

"VE~ ARTHUR~" The shorter Italian man jumped on to Arthur. "Ciao Feli…. Ciao…." Arthur gently returned the hug, warily. Feliciano hadn't been gone for that long but it felt like years since he has seen his cheery pasta loving… Friend.

"Hello Arthur-kun, feering okai?" Kiku the dark-brown haired man respectively bowed his head and Arthur bowed back. Arthur looked to the serious looking Swede and gave a small wave, which Berwald returned.

"Privet, Arthur! Come sit with us!" Ivan beckoned Arthur to sit with the group of adults.

"I surely will, but I have some business to conduct with dear Alfred." Arthur turned around and gave the questionable British ghost, a grin.

The American dirty blonde looked slightly confused as he tracked with Arthur out of the room, with a certain Frenchman laughing coldly.

When the trio reached the "living room" of the Unit Arthur stopped. He spun around to face the blue-eyed teenager.

"Alfred**.."** Arthur started and stopped not knowing what to say.

"Sup?" Alfred asked calmly.

"Duncan is you're older brother right?" Arthur looked straight into Alfred's crystal blue eyes, green contrasting blue.

"… Yes," Alfred tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt.

Arthur thought about what he was going to say and came up with something.

"He died in the 9/11 attack correct?" Arthur asked kindly, but firmly. He didn't want to upset the older male.

Alfred start trembling, "Yes,"

"Do you believe in the super natural?" Arthur watched Alfred go pale.

"Y-yeah. Its terrifying t-though." Alfred's eyes darted around.

"Well hopefully you won't be scared of your own blood." Arthur gave a sad smile as he watched Alfred's face turn bright.

"He here isn't he?" Alfred took a step closer to Arthur.

"Right next to you, as always." Duncan said quietly.

"Is he saying anything?" Alfred clapped his hands together, and let tears dribble down his face.

"Of course, he said 'Right next to you as always'." Arthur watched as Alfred falls upon the floor crying into his hands.

"C-can you tell h-him that h-he's an I-idiot for h-h-having that stupid accent." Alfred laughed and wiped his tears away.

"That's not very nice, he can hear you too, American brat." Arthur joked, still smiling trying to keep things happy for once.

"American? Uh-huh, our dad was obviously British. That's how I got the accent kid." Duncan poked Alfred with the toe of his boot, like out of a dream Alfred seemed to twitch.

Arthur stifled a laugh and translated for Alfred.

For a long time this went on, Alfred was entirely convinced that the ghost of his brother was there with him. But Arthur was actually not too sure but he didn't want to irrupt the happy events that took place.

Bit by bit, minute-by-minute Duncan started to turn translucent. Arthur didn't understand why, but he went along with it.

Finally after a couple of hours, Alfred blurted, "Why did you die?"

Duncan's smile faded to a frown. "What do you mean, why did I die?" Arthur translated the blonde's reply.

"As you told you apparently let yourself die it sounds like. You could have gotten it out of the fire, correct." Alfred didn't ask the question, oh no he made it into a statement.

Arthur saw where this was going and he didn't like it.

"What the fu- Didn't I explain!? It's called loyalty, learn it sometime!" Duncan snapped. He looked at me. "Don't say that m'kay?"

Arthur grimaced and nodded. Alfred glared at Arthur.

"What did he say?"

Arthur's look turn slightly darker, memories were appearing, reaching the sane part of his mind, he couldn't focus on the two brothers.

Arthur's father's eyes opened and Arthur's head shot up. "Papa!" He shouted in glee and scrambled to hug his father.

"Hello sweet heart." His father patted Arthur's messy hair.

"Oh pa! You're awake! Mum said you never wake up! We were all really sad but you're fine! Baby Peter will be happy to meet you!" Arthur gave his father a grin. "Lets go tell the nurse!" Arthur grabbed his fathers hand and tugged at it.

"I am coming, I am coming." Oliver smiled, dimples arching in his cheeks, as soon as he shifted the machine next to him let out a long flat beep. No steady pulse. Just an endless void of noise. Loud and annoying-

"Arthur?" Alfred shook Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur's half hooded eyes looked into Alfred's wide ones.

Arthur gritted his teeth and shook head, "Al, Al, Al just enough. I am- I am here to say your brother's words for you. Not have a fuckin argument," Arthur snaps at him, Alfred takes a step back and glares downwards.

Dunkin somehow managed to have a cigarette lit, even with lack of lighter. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Being dead or at least a imaginary friend has its advantages." Arthur rolls his eyes while the older Brit gives a dark chuckle.

"You are not imaginary. I am sure." Arthur retorts.

Alfred meets Arthur's gaze again, "What's he doing?" Alfred asked sharply, lacking his normal happy attitude.

"Smoking."

"Dammit." Alfred swats the air. "Its bad for you, I don't care if you just a godamn shadow don't do it." He growled.

One moment he saw the ghost Brit and next the blinked he was gone. But Alfred was still talking to him. Arthur understood as he gave a sad smile and left the room without another word.

WWW

**Day 5**

Arthur is awoken by the smell of apple and cinnamon. Arthur lazily fluttered his heavy eyelids and was greeted with the semi-friendly face of Francis.

"Hello… Frog… Why are you staring at me?" Arthur asked, warily. He peer's around, its his room, with Feliciano and Matthew missing. Francis gave a chuckle and stepped down the ladder and strides out of the room. Arthur sits up straight and looks over to Ivan's old bed.

"Bloody bullocks…" Arthur cursed under his breath as he saw the French flag imprinted sheets. Arthur narrowed his eyes and hopped off his bed, and landed gracefully on the floor. Arthur got up with ease and brimming with confidence and happiness. Last night made Arthur feel different. All his life everyone called his "special sight" a curse or nick named him "All Seeing Freak" at his high school. But he used his "power" for good, for generosity and seemed to pass it on.

Arthur gave no one is particular a smile, the punk was slowing turning into his father. Happy, kind, and popular. But a small part of Arthur, his past made him snap back into his grumpy self when he walked out the room. Arthur sighed and lost some energy as he dragged himself to the mess hall.

It was filled to the brim with adults, from all wings of the group home. Arthur's eyes knitted together in confusion. There were the drug addicts, suicidal's, mentally weak, and the mentally and physically retarded. Adults. They were acting like silly children.

But they were all friendly to each other, greeting each other with sign language, a friendly gesture, or a strange twitch of the neck, although that may just have been mean gesture as the person then hold up his middle finger.

Other than that they all were nice, if not extremely kind. They all raised their heads as I stepped into the room every one went silent. But one after another they began clapping, Arthur was once again clearly confused, he looked at all the happy faces. They were whistling and screaming gibberish but more gleeful gibberish than insane, if that's possible.

Arthur gave a wave of his hand and continued to make his way to his usual table, to be knocked back by the amazing smell of… Pancakes.

He then just noticed all the fellow people had great food on there table, decorated with stars and smiley faces, some of course were ruined from some more un stable guests but t was still a shock to the muti-colored hair Brit. On the tables were platters of pancakes, fruits, gallons of maple syrup, and whipped cream.

The staff was neatly lined up at the each sides of the room. Arthur finally made it to his table where his entire friend group was all looking fabulous in fedoras and ties. They all congratulated Arthur who was utterly confused. Alfred was in the mass and grabbed Arthur's hands and dragged him to the stage.

The crowd was sound chanting "Speech"! Or something in that matter.

Alfred patted his friend on the back, who in response his face flushed a shade of pink.

Arthur pulled at the collar of his black and white shirt, "Um… What the bloody hell is going on?" Most of the crowd laughed, loudly, which made Arthur shiver.

Alfred facepalmed, Arthur looked away embarrassed as if he was suppose to know what was going on.

Alfred shoved his friend out of the way and spoke loudly into the micro phone, "This… Is the guy.. THE HERO! With his magical gypsy powers he raised my brother from the dead! Arthur Kirkland is a god! And-And.. He just… Is…TOTALLY AWESOME! So kind…" Alfred dramatically wiped his eyes and the crowd began to cry.

Arthur just stood a good foot away from his friend. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were in slits. He had the mind blown expression. 'I am pretty sure Duncan still dead you git.'

"Is… He.. Fucking.. Serious?" Arthur muttered and grinded his teeth.

Arthur snapped and flipped over the table next to him, "NOPE! FUCK THIS BULL SHIT!" Arthur stormed away off the stage with the crowd half cry, half laughing.

"There goes my hero!" Alfred cried dramatically.

"ARGHH!" Arthur threw his hands in the air and high tailed out of the room into the hallway of the Cafeteria wing and into his own wing.

Arthur panted and collapsed on the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment to hear a angry snarl. Arthur's eyes flashed open to find a teenager around his age with insane black, matted hair. He wore mostly black with the occasional stripe of purple. His face was an impossible light shade of gray and had white clown make up. His eyes were barely tinted yellow and he burning purple eyes like Ivan but without the other layer of radiating childishness and fun.

"Get the **HONK **off me bitch." The teenager roughly pushed Arthur off the couch.

Arthur slammed on the floor with the crunch of his jaw.

The clownish figure grunted and kicked the Brit in the side.

"What… Was… That…" Arthur pushed himself up with a single arm.

"You're sorry ass getting beat by a stranger." The stranger gave Arthur a fanged smile.

Arthur's eyes widen. 'What the hell…?'

The teenager picked up his bags and left without another word but from behind Arthur spotted a patch of peachy skin, and the gray around it was dried up and falling off.

Arthur sighed in relief. 'Just delusional person…' Arthur convinced himself before steadying himself and heading to his dorm for a foodless morning.

WWW

Arthur just got though group therapy as he headed for Alfred's and Franci- He shook his head, Alfred's and Ivan's room. Hopefully Alfred won't be too upset about him walking out.

Arthur politely knocked on the door, the ripple of sound made a un wanted memory re appear,

"Is everything okay in there?"

…

"What did you do!?"  
…

"You freak of nature! You're father is dead! You pulled the plug!"

…

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR!"

…

"Quickly check his heart beat, get the kid out!"

…

"You're going to do great things…. I know you will."

…

"Da, Arthur?" Ivan answered the door and snapped Arthur out of his tear jerking memory.

"Oh, I-is A-Alfred there?" Arthur spluttered keeping his tears to himself.

"I am sorry he left for an appointment with his doctor, but Yao and I are busy.. So go away please…" Ivan closed the door in Arthur's face.

Arthur facepalmed bitterly.

WWW

Arthur's elbows pressed against the cool material of the see-though glass. He was looking at the bright white moon. Its light reaching all corners of the world on some hours and the star's twinkled in the sky. He got out a paper clip and picked the lock on the window until it made a satisfied click and fell to the floor. Arthur then opened the window and was almost blown back with a gust of cold wind.

Arthur twitched and rested his face on his arms.

"If any of you guys are up there… Thanks. For believing in me, I guess,"

"But I still have a long way to go before I am deem myself worthy to get the attention that people are giving me… And another thing, how long do I have? Why can't Alfred notice I like him, isn't he gay? Everyone's liking the same sex these days…" Arthur had the biggest urge to slam his head into the wall.

But something shot him in the head, and he reared back and rubbed his fore head. He looked down what hit him. He bended over to pick up a small rock tied around a small scrap of paper.

Hesitantly, Arthur stared down at it in his palm but eventually he un folded the piece of paper and read what it said.

"**mother FuCkInG true, LiMeY."**

WWW

**A/N **

**Okay this took so long to write, its not even funny. Hopefully someone reviews on this. Its freakin 10 pages long. Longest chapter for me ever.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-20 Percent Awesomer**


End file.
